The invention concerns a movably mounted furniture part comprising a torque-transmitting shaft, in particular a synchronization rod, and the shaft has at least two shaft portions. One shaft portion is in the form of a rod-shaped component, and the second shaft portion is in the form of a connecting portion. A connecting device connects the rod-shaped component to the connecting portion—in particular with at least one spring which resiliently holds the rod-shaped component together with the connecting portion.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising at least one movable furniture part.
There are a large number of such furniture parts belonging to the state of the art. They are used, for example, in relation to drawers which, by way of the side wall, have a connecting device for a railing to stabilize the content loaded in the interior of the drawer.
A further area of use of such furniture parts is, for example, in the case of displaceable drawers. For example, AT 410 162 B dated Mar. 17, 1999 in the name of Julius Blum GmbH discloses a connecting device for furniture parts. In that device for stabilizing the operating movements of a drawer displaceable on a furniture carcass, the rod-shaped component is in the form of a synchronization rod synchronizing a left-hand and a right-hand extension rail in their retraction and extension movement relative to each other. In that case, a torque is transmitted from one side to the other by way of the synchronization rod.
A further use for such furniture parts is also known in relation to flaps of articles of furniture. For example, EP 1 875 026 B1 of Apr. 14, 2006 discloses an article of furniture having side walls, at each of which is arranged a respective control device for movement of the flap, and the control devices are connected by a synchronization rod (rod-shaped component) for synchronous movement of the control devices. The synchronization rod has at at least one end region a fixing device (this corresponds to the connecting device) for releasably connecting the synchronization rod to a rotatable part of the control device.